


The Almost Kiss

by ThriteenCrows



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First posted work, Inspired by Real Events, Made this for my favorite couple, friend-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThriteenCrows/pseuds/ThriteenCrows
Summary: Jesse, Zach and Zoe are chilling in the Library after class and a bit of mischief ensues.Apologies ahead for any grammar/spelling mistakes





	The Almost Kiss

The smile on Jesse's lips was the mirror reflection to Zach's. Both held in place with glee and mischeif. They threaded their fingers together and leaned forward as they whispered about what they wanted to do and how they should do it. Jokes and just fun times flowed easily between the young couple. Pink tinted their cheeks and heat welled in their chest as they shared afffection for each other. 

♡♡♡  
Zach relaxed next to his girlfriend and looked at her, nothing could really do her justcie in description. Still if one was to try, they would start with her smile... Or her the soft pink that highlighted her cheeks when he teased her. No, the first thing should be her curly red hair that framed her oval face. OR the hundreds of freckles that glitter on her skin, from head to toe...

Jesse was caring, sweet, honest and adorable. She had this magic that made his mind relax, he couldn't hold a negative thought about himself when he held her hand. Her laughter was like Felix Felicis, nothing could bring him down after hearing it.

No. It was impossible to describe. Even though what he felt he thought would impossible. Unrivalled happiness; all in a short denim skirt.  
♡♡♡  
Jesse hid her blushing face behind her hand and looked at her lap. She could help the warmth that kept visiting her face when she was with Zach. She just couldn't help how she felt around him. He was... Jesse had too many things come to her mind when she would describe her boyfriend. Intelligent, defiantly up in the top five. Quick-witted, insightful, charming... OH and caring. He was genuine, confident and his smile was something that Jesse felt like she needed to pinch herself just in case he was a dream. 

Like, what were the odds? No, wait... Never tell me the odds. Jesse shook with laughter at her own joke and looked up at Zach, his eyes solely on her made her blush all over again.  
♡♡♡

It hasn't been long for them in dating terms, but it felt like they knew each other for years. When they were together, there wasn't enough hours in the day but still they felt that the world couldn't end when they were holding each other. Weridly, the feeling of knowing each other had spread to others that they had met recently also. Exspesally to their classmate; Zoe.

The twenty-one year old laid on the carpet beside them, her bleached hair and round glasses a skewed around her head as she stared forward at the roof. Her dusty black jeans and oversized black T-shirt helping her blend into the dark carpet as she waits for a response from her best friend, Daniel so she can go home and stop hindering the lovebirds alone time.

She waited for the sound of her phone to buzz, but heard only the sound of people on computers, the squeak of the book trolley, the sound of books sliding into shelves and... The giggling of her two friends.

Zoe sat up from her splattered egg pose on the floor and looked up at the smiling couple, their hands on one another and eyes solely on the other. Zoe felt a small smile form on her face as the world didn't seem to exist at that moment for the couple. She felt her mind wonder to her favoured romance scenes from k-dramas and anime. This was a perfect repsentasion of real life love, and the child inside of Zoe's soul gushed at the sight. What nerds.  
♡♡♡

Jesse and Zach knew their friend was watching them and in that second a unspoken idea crossed both of their minds. An idea that was bit of mischief, which even Zoe could respect that, couldn't she? One wouldn't see what they was doing as anything other than a young couple in a library holding each other; with the peck and smooch on each others cheeks mixed in sweet giggles but they knew what they were doing.

Zach and Jesse leaned in for a full kiss on the lips and Zoe's cheeks hinted at blushing at the privet scene of her friends, but she had a BIG BANG song playing in her head and a hole in her from recently finishing her latest drama and this was just like when Song Yi and Min Joon kissed in You from the Stars. 

Although she thought. Just a contact was about to be made, Jesse and Zach fell a part, dissolving into laughter, only their hands stayed together. Keeping one another from falling to far a part. Zoe's face dropped from the uncontrolled face of joy to a deadpanned face of disappointment. She looked from one to the other. Confusion on her face in a blink.

"Oh Zoe your face!" Zach grinned.

"I love your reaction!" Jesse chuckled into her hand.

Shock gathered in Zoe as she took a breath in. 

"You two NERDS," Zoe's smile broke on her face as she came to the full conclusion of what just happened. She shook her head low as she snickered at herself.

The trio laughed together and before soon the awaited call from Daniel whisked Zoe away from and the duo was left. Whatever could they do...  
♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Jesse and Zach. This isn't much but its all I got. Big hugs and lots of love ╰(´︶`)╯♡


End file.
